A Half-Baked Battle
A Half-Baked Battle is the 57th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Dedede gets made fun of when Escargoon's cooking show bathes him in pie instead of filling him up with it. Since it happened at a cooking show, he was made public laughing stock. Eager to get back at the Cappies, he loads up with pie and pies everyone, but then Kirby started eating everything he's got, so he retaliates his usual way, with a demon beast pie specialist. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Channel DDD. Escargoon introduces a new show called Dedede's One-Minute Cooking. Escargoon wears a pink apron and bonnet while he explains that he's going to make King Dedede a coconut cream dream pie in under 60 seconds. Some Waddle Dees bring a bag of flour and two cups of milk and pour it into a large pink bowl to start making the crust. The flour completely covers the Waddle Dees, but they continue to work. After a couple of minutes pass, the Waddle Dees lay the crust in the pie tin and two more Waddle Dees prepare to squeeze in the pre-made coconut filling. They make a huge mess, but eventually fill the pie. Dedede falls asleep and Escargoon tells the Waddle Dees to pop the pie into the microwave for 10 seconds. The microwave violently shakes and Dedede wakes up and stares at the machine. Suddenly, a huge burst of smoke exits the microwave and a splatter sound occurs. After the smoke clears, the camera shows that Dedede was hit with the pie in the face. Escargoon, Waddle Doo, and all the Waddle Dees laugh at the king's humilation. The next day, Dedede becomes the laughing stock of the town. As Escargoon shows the replay at different angles, all the Cappy citizens, Kirby, and Torkori laugh. As Dedede walks around the halls of his castle, he hears Tiff, Tuff, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, and Fololo and Falala laughing from down the hall. He opens the door to see what exactly is the cause for their laughter. Dedede asks what's so funny and everyone pauses to look at him. They suddenly burst out in laughter and say that he is a comedian. Dedede watches the television as it shows Escargoon replaying the pie scene several times, laughing and making fun of his majesty. Dedede grits his teeth and runs out of the room. At the studio, Escargoon uses a dummy of Dedede to reenact the scene. As Escargoon laughs, Dedede taps him on the shoulder. Escargoon gets shocked, but instead of pummeling him, Dedede throws a pie in his face. Dedede laughs at Escargoon, saying his hand slipped. Escargoon says that he was expecting this kind of thing and throws two more pies at the king's face. Suddenly, a food fight breaks out and the two start throwing pies in every direction. The pies hit some Waddle Dees and one hits Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo stops the fight and tells Dedede that the audience are laughing. Dedede is angered, but Escargoon says that he should be happy because it's the first show that the Cappies actually like. Dedede throws a pie at Escargoon and says that the show is cancelled. Escargoon says that it's the biggest show they've ever had, but Dedede tells Escargoon to wait to see what'll hit them. At Cappy Town, everyone recalls the incident and laughs, but just then, Dedede drives up in his limousine. A group of Waddle Dees with filming equipment come out. Everyone is baffled by this and ask what's going on? Dedede hops on the top of his limo and says that though they laughed at him, he gets the last laugh because he took their favorite show off the air. He says that he is replacing it with a reality show called Pie Justice. The Waddle Dees unveil a huge pile of pies that was attached to a wagon on the limousine. Dedede says that on this show, his camera crew will be watching crooks like jaywalkers and litterbugs and that they'll be punished by having pies thrown at them at live TV. Tiff and Tuff argue and Dedede orders the Waddle Dees to pie them. Three pies are launched, hitting Tuff, Kirby, and Iroo. Chief Bookem tells the king to stop this, but the king finds him of "disordersome conduct" and pies him. Mayor Len Blustergas then says to be more reasonable, but gets pied for it. Mabel and Samo interfere and orders the king to stop this disrespectful target practice. Dedede launches two pies. Samo shields Mabel and is hit with both pies. Tiff and Torkori argue at Dedede for unfair treatment. Torkori is hit with pie, but Kirby eats the pie before Tiff can get hit by it. Mabel becomes enraged and throws a pie at Dedede. Everyone starts to laugh, even Escargoon. Dedede tells Escargoon to fire into the mob. Various Cappies are hit, including Melman, Gus, and Gengu. Chief Bookem runs to arrest the two pie flingers, but is stopped when four Waddle Dees pie him. Suddenly, another pie fight against the citizens and the king erupts where pies are flying in different directions. Buttercup easily blocks the pies with her umbrella. Tiff isn't too happy about this, but Kirby is enjoying it because he gets a free meal. The fight wages on and Kirby keeps on eating it. Tiff walks up to Dedede and and tells her that this is a waste of time and food. Dedede fires 5 pies at her, but Kirby quickly jumps in and eats all the pies. Dedede pulls out his hammer and is about to attack Kirby. Luckily, some Cappy citizens threw pies at the tyrant, which cause him to fall flat on his back. Dedede gets up, but is hit with another barrage of pies. Escargoon and the Waddle Dees retreat back to the castle. Everyone hides, armed with pies, ready for the next battle. Tuff looks around and decides to run, along with Iroo, Spikehead, and Honey. They all get mistakenly pied and Chef Kawasaki appears from the background, pulling a wagon full of pies for sale. Tiff scolds the chef for following along with this ridiculous pie fight. However, the mayor tries to buy five pies, but Tiff stops him and tells him that he needs to stop this. The mayor says that there's nothing wrong with pie throwing because it's good, clean fun and Yabui says that it's good for a decent aerobic workout. Tiff tells them that it's another one of Dedede's schemes and they have to find a way to stop him. At the castle, Customer Service sends Dedede a fruit basket, saying that he had a serious case of "piarrhea". Dedede tells him to cut the jokes and that he wants to get Kirby back for a whole mess of pies. Dedede then imagines himself covering Kirby with pies. However, he says that Kirby's got a big mouth and bottomless stomach. Dedede orders Customer Service to send over a monster than can overpower Kirby's pie eating. Customer Service warns that this monster can be hard for Dedede to stomach too and signs out. The Cappy citizens stand behind a blockade made of furniture and Doron's jail cell. Tiff asks Kawasaki if he's ready. Kawasaki is, and Tiff responds that she hopes she doesn't need to use the pies, but to be ready just in case. Samo notices the king who drives up with a wagon of pies and a camera crew. Dedede asks why they blocked he area, but the Cappies retaliate with words. However, Escargoon tells the Cappies that the king is making a new law. Dedede snatches the megaphone and says that anyone who says the word "poyo" will be found guilty of treason. Unfortunately, the only thing Kirby knows how to say is "poyo". Kirby jumps out of the blockade and says poyo. Dedede orders the Waddle Dees to take custody of Kirby for treason. Kirby looks around and says poyo three more times. Dedede is filled with disgust and orders four pies to be launched at Kirby. Kirby eats the pies and Dedede is angered. Kirby jumps with glee and says four more poyos. Dedede notices this and throws four more pies at Kirby, which he quickly eats up. Everyone laughs at Dedede's worthless efforts. Dedede then tells Kirby that he hasn't had his fill of pie yet. The Cappies look puzzled, but then Dedede tells them that he has someone that they want to meet. He points to the castle and calls for Belly Buster, a pie Demon Beast. Belly Buster floats out of the castle and into Cappy Town. He creates five pies and chucks them all at Kirby. The pies hit Kirby, covering the hero in custard. Tiff and Tuff wonder why Kirby isn't eating any pie. Belly Buster covers the pink puffball with even more pie. Everyone goes down to see if Kirby is all right. Kirby emerges from the pie, coughing and hacking. Dedede orders Belly Buster to send down more pies. The pies hit almost everyone except Kirby. Belly Buster even drops some on the king, Escargoon, Waddle Doo, and the Waddle Dees. Tiff is hit by a pie and is angered at Kirby for not sucking it up. She tries the custard of the pie and is disgusted by the taste. Belly Buster fells insulted by this. Everyone else is saying that this tastes disgusting and is worst than Kawasaki's! Belly Buster is hurt by these words and stares at the king and everyone else. They all taste the pie and are disgusted by it. Belly Buster is hurt by these insults. Tuff, Escargoon, and Tiff make even more harsh remarks, which corrupts the pie monster. Meta Knight tells Tiff to look at Belly Buster, whose custard filling has turned from a pale yellow to a bright pink. Meta Knight tells them that the monster is angry because of all the insults it has taken. Belly Buster suddnely goes ballistic, pieing everyone in sight. Meta Knight looks for Kirby, who is hiding in the blockade. Tiff tells Kirby to suck it, but he refuses, worrying Tiff. Tuff laughs and exclaims that Kirby wouldn't eat anything that bad and Kawasaki said that it cooks worse than himself. Unfortunately, the remarks made by Tuff and Kawasaki made Belly Buster even more angry than before. Meta Knight warned Tiff and Kirby that the pies are attacking. Meta Knight moves out of the way, but is pied for his efforts. Belly Buster starts chasing Kirby to pie him. Escargoon and Dedede trie to leave the scene, but their limo is stuck in custard. Unfortunately for them, Kirby lands in the limo, with Belly Buster on his trail. Belly buster crashes into the car, splattering custard everywhere. Tiff and Meta Knight look for the monster, but can't find it. Suddenly, they notice the pile of filling moving and floats into the air. However, it isn't the same shape as the pie monster. As the custard falls off, a giant stomach is revealed and at the top of it are Dedede, Escargoon, and Kirby, stuck inside the limo. Belly Buster swallows them. Tiff asks Meta Knight what is happening. Meta Knight proclaimed that the monster is digesting them, which makes Tiff yell in terror. Inside the stomach, everyone is okay. Dedede is amazed at how the inside of the stomach looks like. Suddenly, the wheels of the car start to disintigrate! Escargoon says that the stomach acid is working and that it's going to dissolve everything and everyone inside. Dedede laughs and says that he's always prepared. He presses a button, which gives him a bomb and says that he's going to give Belly Buster a big belly ache. Escargoon then tells Dedede that though he'll blow up the stomach, they'll blow up with it. Dedede becomes frightened and doesn't know what to do. He laughs and said that he has nothing to lose, and that he will take his chances. Dedede chucks the bomb in the air and Escargoon notices Kirby. Escargoon decides to take his own chances and tells Kirby to suck up the bomb, turning Kirby into Bomb Kirby! Bomb Kirby quickly places bombs all around the inside of the stomach. Outside of the stomach, the Cappy citizens notice Belly Buster growing huge bumps all over himself. Belly Buster keeps growing more and starts to expand until he explodes, destroying him and freeing Kirby, Escargoon, and Dedede. Kirby plummets towards the ground, but Meta Knight quickly and politely asks for Buttercup's parasol an throws Buttercup's umbrella to Kirby, who uses it to float safely down. However, Escargoon and Dedede fall to the ground and into the custard. The mayor and the chief start cracking jokes about Dedede and Escargoon covered in pie. The episode ends with Kirby letting go of the umbrella and starting to fall into the custard. Changes in the dub *The scene where the Waddle Dees laugh at Dedede was shortened. *The scenes where Mabel and Samo, Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife, and the second time Kirby and Torkori laugh at Dedede were cut out of the English dub for unknown reasons. *Instead of Meta Knight saying the phrase "Oh shi-", he says "Here it comes!" *Any words including "Oh shi-" was changed in the episode due to its violence. *Instead of Meta Knight saying,"This really is awful..." when he was pied in the original, he says,"I feel...dirty. (Sigh)" *Meta Knight's and Tiff's conversation in the oringinal was changed in the dub. Trivia *This is the first time Kirby refuses to inhale a monster. *All of the characters that get pied in order: **1st: King Dedede **2nd: Escargoon **3rd: Waddle Dees and Waddle Doo **4th: Kirby, Tuff, and Iroo **5th: Chief Bookem and Mayor Len Blustergas **6th: Samo and Mabel **7th: Tokkori **8th: King Dedede (Second time) **9th: Various Cappies **10th: Dedede (Third and fourth times) **11th: Tuff (Second time), Iroo (Second time), Spikehead, and Honey **12th: Kirby (fantasy (third time?)) **13th: Kirby (third time (fourth, counting fantasy)) **14th: Tuff (third time), Chief Bookem (second time), Blustergas (second time), Tokkori (second time), and Professor Curio **15th: Yabui, Generic Cappy, Samo and Mabel (second time) **16th: Dedede (fifth time) and Escargoon (second time) **17th: Waddle Dees (second time) and Waddle Doo (second time) **18th: Gus, Tuggle and Gengu **19th: Tiff **20th: Meta Knight *King Dedede was the one who got pied the most (five times) with Kirby coming in second (four, counting fantasy). *Buttercup managed to block all the pies with her parasol. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes